6ix9ine
Daniel Hernandez '''(born May 8, 1996), better known by his stage name '''6ix9ine (pronounced "six nine") or Tekashi 6ix9ine, is an American rapper, singer-songwriter, and Internet personality. He is known for his unconventional appearance, controversial behavior and brute-force screaming technique in some of his songs. Hernandez rose to fame in late 2017 with the release of his debut single "GUMMO". The song peaked at number 12 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and was certified platinum by the RIAA. In early 2018, Hernandez released his debut mix-tape, Day69, which debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 album chart. He earned his first top-ten entry on the Hot 100 with "FEFE", featuring Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz, which peaked at number three. Early Life Daniel Hernandez was born on May 8, 1996, in the working-class district of Bushwick in the Brooklyn borough of New York City, New York. Until the age of 13, he was raised by both his mother, Natividad Perez-Hernandez, and stepfather and grew up alongside his brother. His mother came from Mexico to the United States in 1988 to seek a better life and opportunity. Hernandez grew up with Spanish as his first language. He was expelled from school in 8th grade and did not return because he was emotionally disturbed by the death of his stepfather. After Hernandez's stepfather was murdered in 2009, he went to the hospital for depression and PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) and started working various jobs while selling cannabis in order to help support his mother financially. He was sentenced to prison at Rikers Island where he was then connected to the Nine Trey Gangsta Bloods, a violent sect of the United Blood Nation, which itself is a sect of the Bloods. This is why he sometimes uses the word "Blood" to refer people as well as owing to his usage of the expression "Treyway". Why He and His Songs Suck #His songs send bad messages to young people such as shouting the N-word in most of his songs over and over again. #In most of his songs, all he does is scream, just like another atrocious rapper. His flow, added to the scream turns into complete garbage. #In the songs, when he doesn't scream, he uses way too much Auto-Tune to the point where he sounds highly nasal and congested (ex. Gotti, Fefe, Bebe, Sese). #His Spanish songs, "Bebe" and "Mala" are just blatant rip-offs of another more popular Latin Pop song. As usual, the lyrics are even worse. #His flow is terrible and usually stays the same. #His lyrics are horrible, and are just generic mumble/gangsta rap lyrics, talking about sex, drugs, money, and his affiliation with the Nine Trey Blood gang. #The titles to all of his songs are rather dumb and don't make any sense. (ex. "GUMMO", "FEFE", "BUBA", "SESE" and "KOODA"). #His pathetic, ridiculous look can give one a seizure thanks to the overuse of hair dye and awful rainbow grills (especially his first set of grills that he wore in the GUMMO music video were really terrible), which gives artists like Lil Pump a run for their money. #His music videos are very repetitive and are mostly him just rapping with members of the Bloods in New York or just feature candy, rainbows, women or anime clips. #His album covers are really terrible and are often just him depicted as a cartoon. The album cover for "Dummy Boy" even depicts him peeing rainbows. #He's a pedophile and a complete jerk, to the point where he actually RAPED[[6ix9ine Performs Oral Sex With A 13-year-old In 2015| a child]] and CHOKED one of his fans! He even BEAT his own girlfriend and LEFT the child that he had with her. #He ruined Trippie Redd's "Poles1469" and A Boogie's "Swervin", which were both great songs until his verses. He even ruined his own song on "FEFE". #He said he's the "greatest rapper alive" on his song with Vladimir Cauchemar, Aulos Reloaded, which proves how egotistical 6ix9ine is. #On November 19, 2018, he was arrested and convicted of armed robbery and racketeering (a planned or organised criminal act, usually in which the criminal act is a form of business or a way to earn illegal or extorted money regularly or briefly but repeatedly) and could be facing '47 YEARS IN PRISON! '''As of February 1, 2019, he has pleaded guilty to nine charges, and as of February 16, a plea deal document was revealed that he could avoid jail time in exchange for his willingness to testify against fellow gang members in concurrent investigations. As of December 2019, he is now only serving 2 years in prison. #*He finally got sent to jail in December 2019 and is currently serving his sentence. #His song with Albanian-Danish singer Jimilian called "Kick" is basically an obvious and obnoxious product placement for FIFA. #ZillaKami designed his whole rainbow aesthetic, ghostwrote lots of songs for him and basically created his image, proving 6ix9ine is basically talentless and just got everything done for him by someone who is actually talented. #He is an infamous snitch. During his 2019 trial, he called out both Trippie Redd and Casanova for being in gangs even though none of them had anything to do with his court case. #He is a hypocrite as in his song Tati he says "Police pull up on me, I don't know what happened" which is the opposite of what actually happened when he was arrested as he started snitching basically a day after his arrest. #He even repeated his own verse on two separate songs. His verse on Jasiah's "Case 19" is almost identical to his verse on PashaPG's "Dope". #He was lacking sense. For example, pretty much everything he has said or done. #He tries really hard to fool everyone into thinking that he is someone he is not. For example, he raps about being a Blood in several of his songs, even though he snitched on his gang so that he could be set free, as already mentioned. Redeeming Qualities # His beats are decent and well-produced (ex. "KOODA", "KEKE", "MAMA", "Hellsing Station"). # In the music video for his song "GOTTI", he gives out money to locals in the Dominican Republic. # He has good songs like "Mama", "Hellsing Station", and "Gigi (Zkittlez)". # He gave money to struggling communities in Brooklyn and Chicago. # At least he is openly aware that he is bad as he revealed in a radio interview that he knew that a lot of his songs are bad, showing that he can take criticism, unlike other rappers. # He is now singing FEFE in jail (not his parts, but Nicki Minaj's parts.) Discography Studio Albums *''Dummy Boy (2018) Mixtapes *''Fuck the Haters'' (2017) *''Tekashi69'' (2017) *''Day69'' (2018) *''Redd69'' (2019) EPs *''SCUMMY SCUMZ'' (2015) Trivia # His mother is Mexican (from Atlixco, Puebla) and his father was Puerto Rican. Like most Latinos, he most likely has Spanish/Spaniard, Indigenous, and African ancestry. # 6ix9ine is 5'6" (168 centimetres). # He has a daughter named Saraiyah (born March 20, 2013) with Sarah Molina. # He has the number 69 tattooed over his body in several different places. # He shares his real name with a drag queen from RuPaul's Drag Race season 10, named Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams. Whether or not this was a coincidence is unknown. # He cites 2Pac, The Notorious B.I.G., ZillaKami, 50 Cent and DMX as his influences. External Links *6ix9ine on Real Life Villains Wiki Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:2010 Artists Category:Internet Memes Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Pop Singers Category:Reggaeton Singers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:Celebrities Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Latin American Singers/Rappers Category:Bloods Category:Egotists Category:Scream Rappers Category:Artists who fell off Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Rappers who are aware they're bad. Category:1996 Births Category:Hypocrites Category:Industry Plants Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:Tekashi69's Downfall Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time